Say his name
by zombielawngnomes
Summary: The original was posted by. moonwolfdragonfox. TRIGGER WARNING. GRAGHIC CONTENT AHEAD. the original: https:/www.fanfiction.net/s/12113887/1/say-his-name


Mark wandered around the house trying to clean up and make things more presentable for Sean. He heads into the kitchen popping popcorn and grabbing a few drinks to set out on the coffee table. Mark skims through the movies trying to pick a good scary one for the evening ahead of him. As he's skimming the power goes out and he can't help but feel uneasy. "Great..." He whispered to himself, wandering out to the backyard to mess with the power box.

Once outside he gets over to the box realizing that the wires had been cut. Mark groaned and pulled his phone out of his pocket to call the cops. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Dark said in a bit of a threatening voice. "D...dark?" Mark steps backwards, away from the other individual. "I thought...you shouldn't be here..you were dead." Dark laughed. "Its hard to kill something in your head without killing yourself." Mark starts to run, dark chasing after him. "Come back here!" Mark runs as fast as he can, trying to get away from dark. Dark grabbed mark, holding up a bottle. He opened marks mouth, shoving a pill inside. Mark tried to spit it out, dark keeping a hand over marks mouth. "Swallow it. Swallow it!" Mark tried his hardest not to swallow, kicking and prying at darks hand.

After a while mark passed out in dark lap, snoring softly. Dark carried mark over to a nearby bush, bidding him behind it. "Here. Drink this when you wake up." He tossed a bottle of water next to him before wandering back inside for his "date." Dark smiled into the bathroom mirror while getting ready. The moment he heard the door open and close he vanished into thin air.

Sean looked around the house, placing a bag of treats on the counter. "Mark?" Sean called out, trying to turn on the lights. "This isn't funny..." Sean said in a bit of an uneasy tone. He sets his keys down and takes off his jacket, placing it on the back of the couch. "Mark!" He called out again. Sean huffed and sits down on the couch, pulling out his phone.

"Where are you?"

"I brought snacks."

"I'm here, so whenever you want to start movie night."

Dark smoke appeared behind the couch before morphing into a figure. Dark smiled, letting his tongue run across his fangs. "Hello Sean." Sean jumped, dropping his phone on the floor. "Dude you scared m-" Sean's eyes widen when he turn to see dark. "I think I still am scaring you." Dark chuckled nails scraping against the couch as he moved around it to be in front of Sean.

"Wh- where's mark?!" Sean stepped backwards and moved quickly to put the couch between him and dark. "Don't worry about him. You should really worry about yourself." Sean stared at dark for a moment and then makes a dash for the front door, he grabbed the door knob, dark wrapping his arms around Sean's waist. Sean screamed and hits at darks hands, trying to break himself free. "I love it when they fight me." Dark said and throws Sean to the floor, letting him slide across the hardwood floor. Sean growled, trying to stand up and run. Dark leaned down, holding Sean up by his shirt. He raised a fist, Sean flinching to turn out of the way of the punch. It didn't do much good he still got hit, nose beginning to drip blood. Sean grabbed darks wrist trying to free it from his shirt.

Dark licked the blood on Sean's lips, forcing a kiss against him. Sean shoved at dark getting him to break the kiss. Sean spits onto the floor, wiping his lips with his forearm. "Sean you don't seem to understand how this works. I get what I want." Sean narrowed his eyes into a glare, kicking dark in the chest. Dark falls back, Sean standing back up. Dark stands up next and stormed over to Sean who was a mess. He shoved Sean against the wall hard enough to crack it. Sean digs his nails into his shoulders trying to shove him off. "You son of a bitch!" Dark punched jack a few times and then he kissed Sean again, holding his hands firmly against the wall.

Sean kneed and squirmed trying to break free, his knees slowly growing tired. He feels tears welling up in his eyes adrenaline doing nothing but making him shake. Dark pulled his lips away from darks. "Just be a good boy and let me in." Dark begins undoing Sean's pants, Sean letting out a whine of protest. "Please..." Sean begged and dark looked up. "Please what?.." Dark said a bit annoyed. Sean looked up at dark and let's out a small noise. "Stop.." Dark smiled and kissed Sean again. "No." He begins rubbing sean through his boxers and Sean shivered, leaning his weight against dark.

He felt defeated and vulnerable against him. He let's out a small whine and moaned against darks shoulder. Dark bites into Sean's neck, ripping the flesh and sucking at the mark. Sean cried out, tears falling down his cheeks. "D- DARK!" Sean screamed and dark hits Sean harder against the wall, sinking his teeth in deeper. Sean gasped and looked up at dark who had blood dripping from his face. "Not my name...say his." Sean's eyes widen and he shakes his head. "No! I wo-" dark back hands Sean, and Sean's head snapped to the side. "Say. His. Name." Sean nods and slowly turned his head back to face dark. "O...okay..mark.." Dark smiled and kissed Sean. "Good boy."

Dark throws Sean back onto the floor with a thud. Sean used his elbows to prop himself up, blood falling from his nose and lip onto the floor. Dark smiled, standing behind Sean. "Don't fight this." Dark kneels down and grabbed Sean by his hips, pulling sean towards him. Sean digs his nails into the floorboards. "GET OFF OF ME DA-" dark shoved Sean's face against the floor, right ear pressed firmly to the floor. "His name!" Sean let's out a hiccup and nods his head.

Dark pulled down Sean's pants and boxers, leaving Sean completely open to dark. Sean tried to move away from dark but just as fast as his pants had gone down, dark was inside of him. Sean screamed in agony, nails scratching the floor. Dark repeatedly moved in and out of Sean roughly, making Sean cry out and groan in pain. "M...mark..." His voice was becoming more and more scratched and broken. Dark blushed at the sound of Sean calling our for mark. It felt good, amazing even.

Dark reached down and gripped Sean's erection, stroking and playing with it as well. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Sean didn't dare answer anything that would get him hit again. He was already light headed and laying in a small puddle of blood. "Ye...yes mark..." Dark smiled and leaned down, biting Sean's shoulder.

Dark grabbed a fistful of Sean's hair, holding onto it as he slammed harder into Sean, moving at a harder faster pace. Dark felt a more sticky sensation when he moved in and out of Sean, He glanced down at the red stains on his skin and slowly rolled his hips into Sean. Sean panted heavily, his eye already turning a soft shade of purple and green. Dark moaned holding Sean down as he finished up. Once he pulled out, he re dressed himself and looked down at Sean who had slowly pulled on his jeans. His belt loops were ripped and his shirt had been ripped around the neck area. Blood soaked up into the collar of the shirt and shoulder from the bite mark.

Dark tilts Sean's face up, examining the black eye, bloody nose and split lip. The smiled and lets go of Sean back. "Good to see you're even more worthless than I thought." Dark stepped onto Sean's phone, cracking the screen as he leaves the male to sit on the floor by himself.

After a few minutes Sean slipped his phone back into his pocket. He stands up slowly, grabbing his keys and jacket. He made his way towards the door with a limp letting a few tears fall from his eyes and down his cheeks. He limped towards the door and left the area, texting mark.

"I went home..."

"I have no idea where you are..."

"I hope you're safe..I just ran into dark."


End file.
